


Something just like this

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Mpreg, Soft and cosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Anakin is bathing little Luke and tucking him into bed. Then it's time to do the same for his pregnant mate.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Something just like this

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like it's time for another Obikin-Mpreg story.  
> My shower is broken at the moment, so I have to use the tub instead and that seems to trigger my imagination. Please, feel free to leave me some feedback, because I always love to hear from you.

"Slow down, buddy. Be patient just a little longer."

Laughing and babbling, the little boy stepped from one foot to the other. So far he couldn't say more than three words, but his joy was clear even so. He was still far too small to be able to climb over the edge of the bathtub on his own, but that didn't stop him from trying, so his father took the precaution of holding him by one of his chubby upper arms. Not that Luke would slip and hurt himself in his exuberance. 

"In a minute," Ankin admonished his son. "At least wait until there's some water in the tub."

But Luke didn't want to wait. He wanted to get into the tub and he made that unmistakably clear to his father. Sighing, Anakin finally gave in. It was always the same with the boy. As soon as he saw the bathtub, there was no stopping him. At least this time Anakin had been clever enough to take off the boy's clothes in the nursery. As fidgety as the boy was now, he would never get him out of his clothes. Carefully, Anakin checked the water temperature with his flesh hand, then grabbed his son under the armpits and lifted him into the tub, which was filled with water just a few inches above the floor. But that didn't seem to bother Luke. Holding onto the edge with both hands, he moved his feet whooping and splashing until the water ran down the walls of the bathroom.

"Hey, it's not the room that should be bathing, it's actually you," Anakin chided his son, but he smiled as he did so. If he was honest, he looked forward to the evening bathing ritual at least as much as the boy did. When Luke had been an infant, Obi-Wan had mostly bathed him, since Anakin had been terrified that the child might slip away from his grip and drown or hit his head, but now that Luke was already a year old and Obi-Wan was indisposed, Anakin gladly took over the duty of bathing him. Although with Luke's exuberance, it didn't take long for him to get as wet as his son. 

Without much hesitation, Anakin pulled his T-shirt over his head and slipped out of his training pants, leaving him clad only in shorts, but never taking his eyes off Luke. The boy couldn't get enough of splashing the water, and Anakin indulged him in his fun, letting him let off steam for a few more minutes before turning off the water and finally putting an end to the frolic.

"That's enough, buddy," he decided, once again grabbing the boy under the arms and placing him in the water, which was by now a hand's width deep. "Now it's time to wash up." Luke didn't seem to agree with the end of his game, for he twisted and squirmed so that Anakin had his hands full holding his son's slippery body, but eventually he managed to soap the boy in all the important places. Washing off the lather, however, once again became a feat of strength. Especially when the soap was washed out of the soft fuzz on his head, Luke complained loudly, but Anakin knew from experience that it was no use trying to calm him down, so he didn't pause until he had completely showered the boy off. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it? Now you're wonderfully clean." With a kiss to Luke's damp forehead, Anakin lifted his son out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel before walking him back to the nursery, where he carefully dried Luke off, diapered him, and put him in pajamas. Then he still blow-dried his hair. All the hustle and bustle had made Luke visibly tired. Even while blow-drying, the boy began to rub his eyes constantly, and when Anakin went into the kitchen with him in his arms to get the bottle that was already waiting for him there in a warming device, Luke leaned his head sleepily against his father's shoulder. The boy was already dozing peacefully the way back to the nursery, and when Anakin tucked him into bed, a hearty yawn escaped Luke.

Although he was already old enough to partake in meals, he still got his milk in the evening and as tired as he was, Luke put the teat in his mouth as soon as Anakin gave him the bottle. He drank the first sips greedily, but the warm milk after the bath did the rest to lull him to sleep, so that after a few minutes he sucked less and less until he was so deeply asleep that the teat finally slipped out of his mouth. "Sleep well, little one." Satisfied, Anakin stroked the boy's soft little head once more, then left the room as quietly as he could. As lively as Luke was during the day, as far as sleeping was concerned, he really was an easy child. Once he fell asleep, he slept so soundly that even a thunderstorm wouldn't wake him up, and unless he was sick, he slept through until the morning.

Still, he left the nursery door ajar, just in case. His path led Anakin to the bathroom again, where he turned on the faucet to fill the tub further before mopping up the flood and putting away his wet clothes, then went into the living room to join his mate, who, propped up by a couple of pillows, was lying on the couch reading on his datapad. You would think that now that the new baby could come any day, the Omega would finally take it easy, but far from it. While Obi-Wan could no longer teach the younglings, he continued to attend Council meetings despite Anakin's protests and perform other tasks that did not require physical activity.

"That's it for today," Anakin said, taking the datapad from Obi-Wan's hand and placing it on the table. "Enough work."

"I was almost done, dear one" Obi-Wan contradicted him, trying to reach out for his possession, only to find that he couldn't reach it.

"No, you are done now," Anakin corrected him. "The Order won't go down if you don't read all the mission reports for once. Now it's time for your bath."

"You seem to have had yours already," Obi-Wan taunted good-naturedly, eyeing Anakin's bare torso and wet curls.

"You know how impetuous Luke is," the Alpha replied with a shrug, then held out his hands to help his mate sit up.

Gratefully, Obi-Wan accepted the help, but he couldn't help a groan escaping him as he moved his feet off the couch and onto the floor, the baby's weight suddenly pressing back down on his pelvis. "He's just like his father," he finally countered before correcting himself. "Except for his timing."

Unlike their second child, who was already four days overdue, Luke had been born ten days before his due date. According to Master Che, the difference could be that this time the baby in Obi-Wan's belly was a girl. "She's still making herself pretty for her fathers," the healer let them know with a smile. Every day since the calculated due date had arrived, the Jedi Master had to go to the halls of healing for a checkup, but still the labor recorder showed no activity. Although the child was very low in the pelvis, the cervix was closed and their baby showed no other signs that it was ready to leave its home.

Well, that didn't change the fact that the healers would induce the birth artificially if the little one wasn't born on her own in the next three days. 

"Exercise can help induce labor," Master Che advised them. "Or even a glass of wine or a warm bath, and if none of that helps, sexual intercourse can stimulate the uterus."

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan turned dark red at the healer's suggestion, yet they tried to heed the tips. When Anakin took Luke for a walk around the temple, Obi-Wan accompanied him, even though he was often short of breath from the pressure of his stomach against his lungs. He also drank a glass of wine with dinner, and after Luke had finished his bath, Obi-Wan relaxed in the tub before going to bed with Anakin. However, this had brought nothing so far, but since neither of the two wanted an artificially induced birth, they continued to try their utmost to avoid this scenario.

Although Obi-Wan did not carry his belly forward as much as he had done with Luke in this pregnancy, but rather distributed his weight, he still had difficulty finding his balance when Anakin pulled him to his feet. His center of gravity was considerably lower than it usually was and his legs tended to spasm whenever he put weight on them, but hopefully that would stop when the baby finally arrived. After standing still for a moment and supporting most of his weight on Anakin, Obi-Wan nodded wordlessly. That was the sign for Anakin to let him go. Still, he didn't leave Obi-Wan's side as he waddled into the adjacent bathroom. 

The Jedi Master could pull the tunic over his head without any problems, but Anakin had to help him take off his leggings and shorts, so Obi-Wan wouldn't have to sit down again. Carefully Anakin held his mate while he climbed over the edge of the bathtub, afraid that he might fall. When the Omega could finally let his body slide into the warm water, he let out a sigh of relief. As much as he enjoyed feeling this new life growing inside him, it became more and more tiring as time went on. His whole body was cramped and exhausted, so it was a real relief to lie in the weightlessness of the water for a brief moment and take the weight off his pelvis and spine. 

By the Force, that felt good. 

Contently, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He heard the rustle of fabric with only one ear, then felt Anakin's hand on his shoulder, pushing him forward before the Alpha climbed into the tub as well, sliding into the space created behind him.

"What are you doing?" inquired Obi-Wan sleepily. 

"Keeping you company," Anakin stated the obvious. Perfectly natural, he had pulled Obi-Wan's back against his chest and nestled his legs right and left against the Omega's body. It was tight, very tight in fact, but if both men bent their legs, it somehow worked. "I was wet anyway."

"Hmm," Obi-Wan replied without opening his eyes. He had leaned his head back against Anakin's shoulder so that he could press his cheek against the Omega's hair.

Despite the narrow space, Obi-Wan was clearly enjoying the Alpha's proximity. His body gave off the relaxed, pleasant scent of a contented, pregnant Omega, and Anakin's scent glands unconsciously responded with an odor that promised safety and protection. For a while they both lay still, then Anakin put his hands on Obi-Wan's belly and felt their unborn baby's movements. 

"Hey little one," the Alpha whispered softly, tenderly stroking the small bulge that gave a hint of the baby's foot. "I know you like it in there, and I can understand that, but it's really nice here too. Everybody's waiting for you. Mommy and Daddy and your brother. So when you're ready, please come and join us."

Anakin could feel his mate's smile through their bond as he said these words, then Obi-Wan placed his hands on the Alpha's and intertwined their fingers together. Neither of them said a word as the baby twisted and writhed under the skin, then Anakin lifted his head slightly and kissed Obi-Wan on the forehead.

"We should get out, before the water gets cold," he noted. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Obi-Wan nod. "Just a moment more." 

Anakin could guess that his mate didn't like leaving the weightlessness of the water, but it was better not to wait too long before Obi-Wan caught a cold or a bladder infection. Still, he let the Omega have his way and gave him ten more minutes before finally nudging him. 

"Let's go to bed, love." 

Obi-Wan sighed deeply one more time, then made room for Anakin to get out first. Quickly, the Alpha dried himself off, then helped Obi-Wan climb out of the tub as well, wrapping him in a soft towel. Although it was the largest towel in their inventory, the fabric barely managed to hide the Omega's curves, and the sight instinctively filled the Alpha in Anakin with pride. How beautiful Obi-Wan was. Blooming with life, his belly round with their child, his breasts heavy with milk, the flow of which Anakin had already started. Without doing so willingly at that moment, Anakin was already half hard. Hell, he still wanted Obi-Wan just as much as before, no, probably so even more, and he could feel through their bond that the Omega was no different. That knowledge caused an involuntary growl from his throat as he took his mate in his arms and held him close. 

While they hadn't planned on having a second child so soon after Luke, if the Force blessed them with this gift, they wouldn't question it.

"Come on let's go to the bedroom," Anakin said roughly, taking Obi-Wan's hand and pulling him behind. Just like the nights before, they would now make love and Anakin had an unmistakable feeling that this time they would succeed.

Tomorrow little Leia would finally be born.


End file.
